Many dispenser systems are known in the prior art for dispensing paper toweling and paper tissue from rolls thereof. With respect to paper toweling, in some cases the paper toweling is comprised of individual paper towel segments separated by perforated tear lines, and in others the toweling has no perforated tear lines formed therein, severing or cutting individual sheets from the toweling accomplished by some suitable severing structure incorporated in the dispenser.
Many towel dispensers of a purely mechanical nature have been developed and utilised over the years for dispensing paper towels, including dispensers which are actuated by a user grasping and pulling on a tail of the toweling extending from the dispenser housing.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,314,850 and 6,553,879 disclose apparatus for dispensing paper toweling including a rotatable toweling support roller and a cutter blade pivotally mounted on the outer peripheral portion of the roller. The blade, is movable between a first position in which the cutting edge of the blade is positioned closely adjacent to the outer peripheral portion and a second position in which the blade is disposed at an angle relative to the outer peripheral portion with the cutting edge of the blade spaced from the toweling support roller. The cutter blade when in the second position projects in a direction generally opposed to the direction of rotation of the toweling support roller. Pulling force exerted on the toweling by a user not only serves to rotate the toweling support roller but also causes the toweling to bear against the cutting edge of the cutter blade to sever the toweling.
The apparatus of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,314,850 and 6,553,879 has met with considerable commercial success; however, some problems with “tabbing” have occurred during use of the dispenser. Tabbing occurs when a piece of towel tears from the sheet when a user grasps and pulls the paper. Tabbing may occur with one or two hand pulls. Papers that absorb water at the greatest rate are most likely to tab, the rate of water absorbency varying by paper manufacturer and grade. Tabbing also becomes a particular problem when low basis weight paper is to be dispensed. It is not an exaggeration to say that virtually all paper towel dispensers of a purely mechanical nature which rely on direct pulling of the toweling by a user to transport the toweling and actuate moveable cutter or severing blades have a tabbing problem to some extent.
Electro-mechanical dispensers employing an electric motor to transport toweling and actuate cutter mechanisms are also well known. Such arrangements include both dispensers which are manually actuated, as by means of a push button and those employing a sensor, such as a sensor sensing proximity of a user's hand, to initiate operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,785 issued Nov. 23, 2004, discloses an electro-mechanical roll towel dispenser including a housing with a roll carrier disposed therein to rotatably support a roll of towel material. An electro-mechanical feed mechanism is disposed in the housing to dispense measured sheets of the towel material. The feed mechanism operates in a first mechanical operational mode wherein the towel sheets are dispensed by a user grasping and pulling on a tail of the towel material extending from the housing, and a second electrical operational mode wherein a measured length of a next sheet is automatically fed from the housing to define the tail for the next user.
The dispenser of U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,785 includes a sensor for detecting a parameter that is changed by an initial pull exerted on a tail of a web of material extending from the opening of the dispenser. The sensor also generates a signal sent from the sensor to a control circuit or circuitry causing the motor employed in the apparatus to drive the feed mechanism until a measured length of web material that includes the tail of web material has been fed from the dispenser in the form of a measured sheet for subsequent removal by the user.
Similar devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,409 and Patent Publication Document WO 00/63100. The devices of these latter two documents have sensors for detecting movement of a tail end of web material such that the feed mechanism is activated in response to detecting the movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,382,026, issued Feb. 23, 2013, relates to a multi-function paper towel dispenser selectively operable to dispense paper toweling from a roll of paper toweling employing a plurality of alternative operational modes. The desired mode of operation can be selected utilizing control switches associated with sensor structure and electronic control circuitry of the dispenser. The multi-function paper towel dispenser is characterized not only by its versatility, but by its relative simplicity, ease of use and reliability in any of the operational modes selected. Two of the modes are a paper hidden mode and a paper exposed mode, each of which utilizes sensor structure in combination with electronic control circuitry to operate an electric motor driven rotatable toweling support roller to partially cut and dispense the paper toweling. The electric motor is also utilized to rotate the paper toweling support roller when not employing the sensor structure, the motor essentially operating in a hybrid mode wherein a pull force exerted on the toweling tail initiates rotation of the toweling support roller, the electric motor then being energized to reduce the pull force required by a user to effect final dispensing of a towel. Furthermore, a user can manually rotate the paper toweling support roller to effect dispensing of a towel in any of the modes.
The sensor structure of the multi-function paper towel dispenser is operatively associated with the electric motor to energize the electric motor and cause rotation of the toweling support roller to transport the paper toweling for dispensing from the dispenser in either a first mode of operation wherein the electric motor is energized responsive to the sensor structure sensing positioning of a user's hand at a predetermined location external of the housing or in a second mode of operation wherein the electric motor is energized responsive to the sensor structure sensing the removal of a toweling tail from a location external of the housing.
The following documents are also believed to be representative of the current state, of the prior art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 8,555,761, issued Oct. 15, 2013, U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,085, issued Feb. 6, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,409, issued May 1, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,087, issued Jun. 5, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,918, issued Apr. 13, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,308, issued Dec. 21, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,099, issued May 19, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,131, issued Jun. 30, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,265, issued Jan. 26, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,176, issued Apr. 19, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,490, issued Dec. 13, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,825, issued January 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,248, issued Oct. 2, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,302, issued Jul. 21, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,832, issued Sep. 26, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,291, issued Jun. 30, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,305, issued Jun. 27, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,898, issued Aug. 22, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,655, issued Jul. 2, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,679, issued Jul. 2, 2002, Patent Document No. WO 9959457, dated November 1999, Patent Document No. WO 0063100, dated October, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 7,398,944, issued Jul. 15, 2008, U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,620, issued May 17, 2005, U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,421, issued May 16, 2006, U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,750, issued Mar. 4, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,262, issued May 2, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,901, issued Sep. 10, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,818, issued Jun. 2, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,631, issued Sep. 5, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,920, issued Dec. 27, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,015, issued Apr. 8, 2008, U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,136, issued Jul. 16, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,189, issued Aug. 15, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,381, issued Mar. 2, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,919, issued Nov. 25, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,045, issued Aug. 23, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,811, issued Aug. 9, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,263, issued Sep. 14, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,854, issued Jul. 18, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,818, issued Jun. 2, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,390, issued Oct. 9, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,945, issued Aug. 19, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,738, issued Oct. 31, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,664, issued Jan. 11, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,514, issued Oct. 6, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,783, issued May 23, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,043, issued Jan. 5, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,526, issued May 20, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,824, issued Apr. 2, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,486, issued Sep. 25, 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,246, issued Feb. 24, 2004, U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,684, issued Feb. 15, 2005, U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,689, issued Jan. 24, 2006, U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,767, issued Feb. 5, 2008, U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,768, issued Feb. 5, 2008, U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,602, issued Jan. 30, 2007, U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,067, issued Jul. 15, 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 7,341,170, issued Mar. 11, 2008, U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,288, issued Feb. 27, 2007, U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,765, issued Nov. 20, 2007, U.S. Pat. No. 6,977,588, issued Dec. 20, 2005 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,785, issued Nov. 23, 2004.
It is known in the prior art (including U.S. Pat. No. 8,382,026 indicated above) to employ a hand operated knob or handle operatively connected to a paper sheet advancement roller to act as a back-up sheet advancement mechanism. However it has been found that in certain circumstances in which a user grasps a tail portion of the toweling protruding from the dispenser to initiate operation of dispenser and tears off the sheet instead of pulling it through the internal mechanism (for example a switch on the toweling support roller) employed to advance the remaining sheet material so that a new tail portion is presented, the motor switch will not be activated and thus a new tail will not be presented. The end result is that the user will need to touch and turn the knob in order to advance a tail. Touching the knob defeats the purpose of having an electrically assisted dispenser.